An Unexpected Pair
by LesbianForLovato
Summary: Request from It'sGleekOut: Quinntana and Emison are in college. Santana and Alison are room-mates and so are Quinn and Emily. Santana and Alison are always arguing but Quinn and Emily are laid back. Rated M for language (just in case).
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Pair

"Seriously, what is your fucking problem?! It's not that hard to put your slutty thongs in your draw!" Alison shouted, throwing a pink thong across the room at Santana. Santana lay on her un-made double bed flicking through a magazine, ignoring Alison. "Are you even listening to me?" Alison stood, arms crossed and a glare pointed at Santana.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Santana sighed and flicked her hand at Alison, motioning for her to leave. Alison huffed out a loud breath before throwing another thong in Santana's direction, this time hitting the Latina on the head. Santana stopped flicking through her magazine and pulled the garment off of her head. Slowly turning her head to face Alison, Santana sat up off the bed.

"What is your problem? Why are you throwing stuff at me?" Santana said with the hint of anger bubbling up inside her voice.

"You are incapable of cleaning your stuff in our room!"

"Since when did you become Queen? I don't have to do what you say!" Santana took a step closer to Alison, with the blonde mimicking the action. No one said anything, the two girls just glared at each other. Alison stepped closer to Santana so that they were inches apart. The blonde was slightly taller than the Latina, so Alison looked down over Santana. A smirk started to spread over Alison's face. She knew Santana wouldn't be able to hold their eye-contact for much longer, so Alison dipped her head lower so her mouth was near Santana's ear.

"Tidy your shit up." Alison whispered into Santana's ear before pulling back slowly. Just as Alison was about to turn away, Santana's hand came up at full speed and smacked the side of Alison's face. The noise was loud and there was a hand printed onto Alison's cheek as a mark. Alison's mouth was in the shape of an "O" but Santana just smirked then shrugged. She turned around but before she could go anywhere Alison had hold of Santana's hair and tugged on it – hard. Santana let out a shriek and Alison let go. Seconds later their dorm room door opened and two other girls entered.

"What's going on here?" Emily asked confused. Quinn was by her side, equally confused. Santana and Alison stood up straight, giving each other one last glare before turning to the girls at the door and smiling sweetly.

"Nothing. Ali and I were just talking." Santana's smile was obvious fake and Quinn could tell. Her eyebrow was now raised, her lips were pursed and her hands were on her hips. Santana knew the look to well and (not that she would admit it out loud) it scared her. Emily, however, was oblivious to the signs that the blonde and Latina had been arguing – again.

"Oh right. Well Ali I was going to come over and ask if you wanted to do anything tonight." Emily moved away from the door and went to sit on Alison's bed.

"Come on Em; let's go to your room." Alison waited for Emily to get up; she then took Emily's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers. Emily gave Alison a sweet smile as they walked out the door. Once they were gone Quinn shut the door behind them.

"What the hell is your problem San?" Quinn returned to her pose: raised eye-brow, pursed lips and hands on hips.

"Oh don't you start, you're as bad as her!" Santana grumbled as she went round the room to collect her thongs that were scattered around the room.

"What were you arguing about this time?" Quinn moved to sit on the edge of Santana's bed.

"My thongs." Santana replied angrily, shaking the 3 in her hand above her head. Quinn let out a small giggle. "It's not funny." Santana grumbled shooting Quinn a dirty look.

"Sorry, but you are untidy babe." Santana stopped what she was doing and turned to face Quinn. "Don't give me that look, you know you are!" Quinn winked.

"I might be unorganised but shes not exactly a clean freak!" Santana argued, walking over to Alison's side of the room. "I mean look at this." Santana held up a book from a pile on the floor. "Shes got this crap lying about everywhere." Santana threw the book back on the floor and kicked over the others. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Santana's childish behavior but Santana ignored her girlfriend and moved over to Alison's draws. She opened it and started rummaging through it.

"You know, Emily and I get along great. I don't know what your's and Alison's problem is." Quinn shrugged, then reached over to Santana's bed-side table and took the bottle of coke that was set on it. She opened it up and took a sip. She noticed Santana wasn't really listening but decided to carry on speaking anyway. "Alison really isn't that bad. She is so sweet to Emily." Santana scoffed at the remark and continued to pull out different objects from Alison's top draw and throwing them either on the bed or over her head.

"You don't thinks she's that bad because you don't live with the stuck up bitch." Santana slammed the draw shut in frustration and opened the second one.

"San, she might have private stuff in those draws." Quinn eyed Santana suspiciously, ignoring Santana's previous comment.

"That's kind of the point babe." Santana mumbled as she slammed the draw shut and walked over to Alison's wardrobe. She opened it up and started pushing the hangers over to the left. Judging the clothes on each on. Quinn shook her head and took another sip of coke before putting the bottle back on the bed-side table.

"So, what thongs did you leave lying around?" Quinn asked in a suggestive tone. She wanted to change the subject and this seemed like a great change to relax Santana.

Santana stopped riffling through the clothes and turned around to face Quinn. She stood with one hand on her hip and one of her eyebrows raised.

"And why do you want to know?" Santana asked evocatively.

"i'm just... interested." Quinn winked standing up and moving slowly towards Santana. Quinn stopped a few meters away from Santana causing Santana to raise her eyebrow even higher.

"Well that's just pervy and makes you sound creepy, Fabgay." Santana winked and walked passed Quinn towards her bed. She began to pull the duvet over to cover the bed. As she reached over to straighten out the opposite side Quinn smacked Santana's butt with a shirt. Santana jumped a little and turned around to find a grinning Quinn. "What was that for?" Santana questioned, slightly annoyed, and rubbing where the shirt had hit her.

"Felt like it." Quinn shrugged and hung the shirt over her shoulder. Santana shook her head and said:

"Well, try and control yourself next time babe."

"It's hard when I'm around you San." Quinn winked, causing Santana to blush slightly. "Aw, you're blushing." Quinn smirked, but Santana just scowled at her. "Don't scowl. You'll get wrinkles." Quinn leaned forward and connected their lips for just a moment before pulling away and heading for the door.

"Hold up! You can't do what?" Santana crossed her arms.

"Do what?" Quinn asked feigning innocence. Santana walked over to Quinn and picked her up. Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's waist and their lips came together again.

Santana pulled away slightly so her lips hovered over Quinn's. "Leave me." Santana whispered before stealing another kiss off Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Confrontation

"Good morning!" Emily chirped - slightly out of breath - as she entered her dorm room. Quinn was in the bathroom brushing her teeth as she waved at Emily walking into the room. Emily kicked off her shoes and fell backwards onto her bed with her hands over head. Quinn rinsed her mouth out and exited the bathroom.

"Nice morning run?" Quinn asked while pulling some books off her desk shelf.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it. The fresh air. Just escaping" Emily sighed.

"I bet that's nice." Quinn smirked.

"It is." Emily smiled.

"I don't know how you do it." Quinn shook her head with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned, sitting up on her bed. Quinn turned round to face Emily, leaning against her desk.

"Get up every morning and go for a run. Then spend however many hours in class and studying. And then every night you help coach swim team. As well as that you do all those extra classes for the additional subject that you signed up for. It just seems like you're spreading yourself really thin." The two girls sat in silence for a moment. Emily thought about what Quinn had said, it hadn't occurred to her before that she did so much. She had never noticed it before, she just kind of... did it.

"Oh, well it doesn't really bother me." Emily finally answered Quinn. She got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"What does Alison say about it?" Quinn asked, stopping Emily at the bathroom door.

"What?" Emily asked back, confused, her eyebrows knitted and her arms crossed.

"Well, has she ever questioned how much you actually do?" Quinn asked, concerned. Emily unfolded her arms and dropped her shoulders.

"No, why?" Emily shook her head as she answered.

"I was just wondering." Quinn gave a half smile and returned back to packing her books in her bag.

"You must have a reason; otherwise you wouldn't have asked me." When Quinn didn't answer and kept her back turned to Emily, Emily moved away from the door to stand next to Quinn. "We've known each other for a year now Quinn; I know when you're hiding something. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends. That's why I asked. I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you tiring yourself out. Neither does Alison." Quinn turned to face Emily and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Alison is worried about you... and she doesn't feel like you spend enough time together..." Emily stood still for a moment before replying.

"Why wouldn't she just tell me that?"

"She didn't want to upset you. She knows how much you enjoy doing everything you do and didn't want to ruin it for you." Emily nodded and the room went quiet for a minute before Emily shrugged off Quinn's hand and turned to head for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'm all sweaty and my first class is in half an hour." Emily threw the words over her shoulder to Quinn as she walked, then closed the bathroom door behind her. Quinn waited until she could hear the water running before grabbing her bag and heading across to the room opposite.

* * *

><p>Emily stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel she had hanging on the side around her body. She took another towel, smaller than the one she was wearing, and used it to rub her hair. She grabbed her hairbrush off the side of the sink and started to brush her hair. She placed the brush down and hung the smaller towel up on the hook behind the door. Using the towel around her, she dried herself then made sure the towel was secure and would stay around her before opening the bathroom door and walking out.<p>

She walked over to her wardrobe, not looking around her room. She pulled out some clothes then placed them on her bed. Emily moved over to her draw and pulled out some underwear. She dropped the towel and started to pull up her red underwear. She picked up her bra from the bed and started to put it on before a voice behind her interrupted her.

"You took a shower without me, I'm sad now." Emily could practically hear the smirk flowing with the words. It could only be one person. Alison. Emily smiled and finished putting her bra on. She turned around and was faced with Alison sitting on Quinn's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"You know, I always love seeing you in your underwear." Alison winked causing Emily to blush. "Especially straight after the shower." Alison added with her signature smirk.

"What are you doing her Alison?" Emily asked firmer this time. Alison stood up and slowly made her way over to Emily.

"Can't a girl visit her girlfriend before class?" Alison asked innocently.

"Yeah but, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Not yet, I needed to see you first." Alison had reached Emily and placed both hands on Emily's waist.

"That's sweet Alison, but I do have class soon. If I don't get dressed now I'm going to be late." Emily tried to move away from Alison, but Alison pulled Emily closer.

"I know what Quinn told you." Alison gave a half smile, it was… sincere.

"How do you –." Emily started; however, Alison cut her off.

"Doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I care about you. A lot."

"I know Ali; you don't have to keep telling me." Emily smiled. She copied Alison, and rested her hands on Alison's waist.

"I do. And I know I should've told you straight off instead of telling Quinn but I just couldn't. It's hard for me to share how I feel, it always has been. And you make me feel all kinds of emotions and it scares me. And seeing you do so much stuff, I see how tired you get and I don't want to lose you. You do so much and it worries me." Alison exhaled heavily and dropped her shoulders. Emily eyes were brimming with tears as they gazed into each-other's eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel we don't spend enough time together. I promise we will start. I'll say i can't coach the swim team anymore, that'll give me extra time to spend with you and..." Emily started, but stopped when Alison was shaking her head.

"Em, you don't have to give up something you love for me. I was just upset and I blamed you because that's what I do."

"But you were right, I've been a crap girlfriend and that needs to change. From now on, every Friday night and Saturday are going to be put aside just for us. Some quality time together. We will do whatever you want." Emily nodded in affirmation at what she had just said.

"Anything I want?" Alison asked in a sultry tone. Emily eyed her suspiciously before answering.

"Anything Ali." Emily sealed the promise with a slow, passionate kiss to Alison's lips. The girls pulled apart and with a heavy gasp for much needed oxygen.

"Well then. I think i know what we will be doing tomorrow." Alison winked before moving away from Emily.

"And what's that?" Emily asked curiously. Alison stopped walking once she reached the door and turned around to face Emily.

"You were right, I do have class. See you later Em." With that, Alison exited the room, closing the door behind her, leaving a grinning girl standing in her underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Date

"This is nice." Quinn smiled to the Latina across the table from her.

"Yeah it is." Santana smiled back before taking a bite of her Panini. The two girls finished off their lunch in a comfortable silence. Santana wiped her mouth with a napkin and took a sip of her latte.

"We should do this more often." Quinn motioned to the table.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing your face every once in a while." Santana winked. Quinn rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's comment.

"Can you go one meal without making some dirty sexual joke San?" Quinn asked and Santana shrugged in response before calling over the waitress.

"Hey, could we have the bill?" The waitress nodded and walked off with their empty plates.

"So are we splitting it?" Quinn asked pulling her purse out of her bag. Santana shook her head and reached over to Quinn, pushing her purse back into her bag. Quinn raised her eyebrow sceptically.

"I'm paying." Santana answered the question she knew was coming.

"San, I can pay for my own food."

"I know you can but I want to. It's my treat." Santana smiled sweetly at Quinn. Quinn smiled back, leaned over and caught Santana's lips with her own. Santana moaned at the unexpected touch and leaned into the kiss as well. They were interrupted by their waitress coughing and placing down their check. Quinn pulled away from Santana sat back in her chair. Santana grabbed the bill and pulled out the right amount of cash before glaring at the waitress. She threw the money and bill onto the table. Stood up, took Quinn's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant.

Just as they were on their way out the door they bumped into two people.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Santana shouted at the two girls.

"Nice to see you too Santana." One of girls laughed causing Santana to stop and look at the people she had run into.

"Emily!" Quinn smiled, dropping Santana's hand and wrapping her arms around Emily. Emily returned the hug before both girls moved apart. "I thought you two were meant to be at that hotel having some private time? I mean I didn't see you this morning." Quinn smirked.

"That's because Santana had you." Emily winked.

"Well I needed her." Santana defended. "Anyway, you didn't say why you were here."

"We were supposed to go this morning but I have an essay I need to do so we postponed the trip back to Rosewood until the holidays." Alison answered.

"Ohh that's a shame. When do you leave? The holidays are like next week right?"

"Yeah. It's going to be Christmas at the Fields this year." Alison smiled at Emily.

"Awwh, well I'm sure it'll be great." Quinn smiled. Santana stepped forward and placed a supportive arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer into her own body. Christmas was always hard for Quinn. She couldn't go home as her mum had kicked her out after Quinn had come out. They would've gone to Santana's home but her parents had decided to go away on a cruise for Christmas leaving the two girls stuck at college for Christmas.

"Well we should get going." Santana said. "See you later." Quinn waved at Emily and Alison before they turned around. Just before they were out of ear shot Emily called them back.

"Hey Quinn!" The couple turned back to the girls at the door. "Did you two want to go out for dinner with us tonight?" Quinn looked to Santana who shrugged.

"Sure," Quinn answered "we have nothing else to do on a Saturday night." She laughed lightly.

"See you later." Emily smiled and the two finally walked off.

* * *

><p>Emily was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches to her subtle makeup while Alison was showering.<p>

"I feel bad for Quinn." Emily sighed, packing up her things into her makeup bag and placing it on her shelves. Quinn and Emily had made sure they each had their separate space.

"Why?" Alison asked. The running water had stopped which meant she had finished in the shower.

"Because, she can't go home for Christmas." Emily stood over the sink looking at herself in the mirror. The shower door opened and Alison stepped out, wrapped a towel around her and stood behind Emily. They looked at each other through the mirror.

"I know babe, and I know it's sad. But what are we going to do about it?"

Emily broke eye contact for a minute to think.

"We could invite them to mine for Christmas?" Emily suggested, turning round to face Alison.

"No way." Alison shook her head.

"Why not?" Emily pouted.

"Because I cannot spend an entire holiday with that dirty, annoying, bitchy Latina."

"Santana isn't that bad. I like her. And she's really pretty." Emily pointed out.

"So what if she's pretty? That doesn't make up for her shit personality." Alison argued. Emily giggled at her girlfriend's stubbornness. "I just can't do it Emily. I'm sympathetic for Quinn, I really am but I hate that bitch girlfriend of hers." Emily sighed and shook her head.

"Can you not just do it for me?" Emily pouted again. She placed her hands on Alison's waist and pulled her slightly closer. Emily stood up straight and her hands slowly began to run across the towel around Alison. Her hands reached the top of the towel and slowly undid the material hung around the girl. The towel dropped to the floor leaving Alison's slightly damp body uncovered. Emily's hands continued to roam over Alison's bare body – leaving no area untouched. She leaned forward and placed open mouthed kisses over Alison's collar bone before making her way up the blonde's jaw line. Emily reached her girlfriend's ear and nipped at it slightly; she pulled back and lightly blew the bite.

"Please…" Emily whispered into Alison's ear. Alison was speechless but could only nod. She couldn't say no to Emily.

Emily grinned and gave Alison a chaste kiss before leaving Alison alone in the bathroom. "You better get changed Ali, we're meeting them in 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>"Well here's to our first double date!" Emily smiled, raising her wine glass and everybody followed. They clinked their glasses before taking a sip of their drinks.<p>

"So, Alison and I have a proposition for you two." Emily started, catching Quinn and Santana's attention. "How would you like to spend the holidays with us?" Santana raised an eyebrow and turned to Quinn who looked equally confused.

"Wait, you mean go to Rosewood with you?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I mean I want all our other friends to meet you and I know you had nowhere else to go and I thought it would be nice." Emily smiled.

"Em that's really sweet. We'd love to." Quinn answered for the both Santana and herself.

"Hold up. Who said I want to spend extra time with Ali-bitch." Santana glared at Alison across the table.

"It's not like I would be thrilled to spend for time with you fake boobs." Alison grumbled.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous because you can actually see my chest." Santana grunted.

"Will you two please stop?!" Quinn moaned, shaking her head. "You two are exhausting!"

"This is why I wanted you two to come with us. Maybe Santana and Alison might find some common ground to bond over." Emily said.

"I don't want to bond with her." Alison and Santana said in unison.

"Well we're all going and we're all going to have a great time." Emily said firmly and the two arguing just sighed in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Interruptions

_**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is Quintana heavy! The next one will be more Emison based as they will be back in Rosewood!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, i enjoy reading them! Keep them coming!**_

_**Love you guys!X**_

"Are you ready San?" Quinn asked from her spot on Santana's bed. They were supposed to leave soon and Santana had just about got a bag sorted.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana mumbled pulling clothes off hangers in her wardrobe. "Why is it that I have no clothes?!" She moaned louder this time. Quinn laughed but didn't make an effort to move and help. "You know you could help." Santana said turning round to face Quinn with her hands on her hips.

"And where's the fun in that?" Quinn smirked. Santana sighed and turned back to her closet. "Besides, I like the view from here." Santana could practically here the smirk oozing through Quinn's words.

"What, this view?" Santana thought she'd play along with Quinn's attempt to lighten the mood and bent over slowly.

"That's the one." Quinn grinned. Santana couldn't control the grin she was trying to hide. She stood back up and started to bring clothes over to her bag next to Quinn on the bed.

"You know you do nothing but distract me Fabray." Santana winked at Quinn.

"And that's a bad thing?" Quinn raised an eye brow and watched Santana begin to fold her chosen clothes and pack them in her bag.

"Now, I never said that."

There was a moment of silence between the girls as Santana finished off her packing and moved over to her chest of drawers to choose some underwear. Quinn stood up off the bed and followed Santana, stopping next to her and looking into the draw.

"So this is where you keep the underwear that I never see you wearing." Quinn grinned, nudging Santana in the side.

"Well, you do have a habit of ripping them off me… with your teeth." Santana winked at Quinn.

"That's only because you look good with nothing but me on you." Quinn smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Santana cocked an eye brow at Quinn.

Quinn just nodded before taking the pile of thongs and bras on top of the drawers and placing them into Santana's bag.

"What else do you need? Have you got your wash stuff?" Quinn asked.

"Hold up. Are you trying to change the subject?" Santana asked. "Don't tell me you just got all awkward." Santana moved up to behind Quinn. She placed a hand either side of Quinn on the bed so she couldn't escape.

"No, I just realised the time. You need to finish packing. Have you got your shoes?" Quinn replied turning around to face Santana. Not realising that their faces would be millimetres apart.

"I've got everything I need." Santana whispered against Quinn's lips.

"Well… that's good. I'm going to go tell Emily we're ready." Quinn ducked under Santana's arm, zipped up Santana's suitcase and picked up her's and Santana's and moved them to the door. Before she could leave Santana grabbed her waist and pulled Quinn's body flush against her own.

"Santana…" Quinn warned.

"What? You think you're going to get away that easily? You must be joking." Santana winked, then leaned in and gently kissed Quinn's lips. Quinn melted into the kiss and locked her hands behind Santana's head. Santana pulled away slightly so she could talk.

"How much time do we have?"

"Enough." Quinn answered before diving in to kiss Santana again.

Santana's tongue swiped across Quinn's lips wanting entrance, which Quinn allowed. Quinn's lips parted and Santana's tongue met Quinn's. The kiss started to heat up, both girls gasping for air but not wanting to let go. Quinn's hands started to run through Santana's hair while Santana moved her hands down to Quinn's thighs. Santana picked up Quinn and Quinn's legs automatically wrapped around Santana's waist.

"Bed." Quinn's words were muffled by Santana's lips against her own. Santana's answer was simple a nod as she moved over to her bed. Santana threw Quinn onto the bed and went to straddle Quinn's thighs.

Santana began to unbutton Quinn's shirt. Once undone, Santana pulled the sleeves off Quinn's shirt leaving the girl beneath her in a bra and jeans. She then leaned down to capture Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss while her hands moved down to undo her jeans. With help from Quinn, Santana pulled off the jeans and pushed them off the bed. Santana got up and unzipped her own dress, throwing it to the floor. Both girls were left in their underwear.

Santana straddled Quinn again and continued to kiss the blonde. Santana moved slightly so her thigh pushed up against Quinn's centre extracting a moan from the girl. Santana grinned and continued to kiss Quinn. She could feel Quinn's wetness through her pantie material against her bare thigh. Santana knew they didn't have much time so she knew she had to make this quick. She released Quinn's lips and made her way down Quinn's body with open mouthed kisses. She kept on moving down until she was hovering over Quinn's centre. Her slim fingers hooked around Quinn's under wear as she moved them down, giving her full access. Santana threw the garment on the floor and blew lightly on Quinn's clit. Quinn let out another moan before bucking her hips to try and get some sort of friction. Santana's tongue licked up some of the already pooling wetness.

"Santana, what the hell is taking you so long? You don't wear much anyway. Hurry the fuck up… Holy shit! What the hell are you guys doing?" Alison's voice rang through the room. She had come in to see if the two were ready while Emily warmed up the car. The interruption startled the two girls in the bed causing Quinn to throw Santana onto the floor and grab the nearest thing to cover herself up with.

"Alison, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Santana shouted, standing up, not caring that she was in her underwear.

"Well this is my room as well. Why aren't you two ready to go? And please put some clothes on. I don't want to see all of that." Alison moaned and gestured to Santana's half naked form.

"What? You don't think I'm sexy?" Santana smirked, posing in Alison's direction. Alison just scoffed.

"Sorry darling, not my type. You're too cocky."

"Whatever. I wouldn't do you anyway." Santana remarked.

"We'll be down in a minute Alison." Quinn smiled sweetly. Alison rolled her eyes and started to walk out.

"You better be down stairs in 5 minutes otherwise we're leaving without you." Alison called over her shoulder. Once Alison was gone and the door was shut, Santana started to walk around the room and collect their clothing that had been thrown everywhere. Santana chucked Quinn her shirt, jeans and panties before beginning to put her own dress back on.

"Sorry for throwing you off the bed San…" Quinn apologised.

"It's cool. Let's just get ready and go before I punch that bottle blonde right in the face." Santana zipped up her dress and watched as Quinn put her clothes on. Quinn laced up her trainers and walked over to the door while Santana slipped into her heals.

"Why do you always dress so sexy?" Quinn asked, kissing Santana on the cheek.

"It's all for you babe." Santana answered, picking up her own bag and walking out the door. Quinn smiled and picked up her own bag before walking out the room and locking the door behind her.

_**A/N: If you have any requests, DM on here or DM on instagram: "prettygleeofyou". I will try and do them!**_


End file.
